


Honeymooners

by DivineValley



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends suffering but being supportive, M/M, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineValley/pseuds/DivineValley
Summary: Everyone had been overjoyed when Vic and Howler finally got their shit together and became a couple. The pining was finally over, the dreamy sighs the worries of the feelings being one-sided and the morale-boosting advice had all finally come to an end. Yet as they say when one door of relationship drama closes another opens as the happy couple had entered the next phase of their relationship…The honeymoon stage as Sten called it.





	Honeymooners

Everyone had been overjoyed when Vic and Howler finally got their shit together and became a couple. The pining was finally over, the dreamy sighs the worries of the feelings being one-sided and the morale-boosting advice had all finally come to an end. Yet as they say when one door of relationship drama closes another opens as the happy couple had entered the next phase of their relationship…

The honeymoon stage as Sten called it.

It started out harmless enough the guys being affectionate with one another, kissing, holding hands calling each other by pet names, it was nice. It was cute and everyone was happy to see love blossoming on the tiny station they called home. Cute sweet love quickly turned into out and heavy making some situations to become quite awkward.

Breakfast is a good example.

Hawke couldn’t see to compensate for this his hearing had sharpened, a clone’s senses were already boosted from that of a normal human’s but a blind clone like him, he could hear just about everything.

**Everything. Whether he liked it or not.**

The four of them were sitting at their usual table for breakfast getting ready to start the day like any other when Hawke can hear whispering. Vic whispering across from him to Howler...dirty whispering. Hawke’s ears are starting to turn red with embarrassment but not because what Vic is saying is raunchy and hot but because it’s soooo bad at it.

Hawke was no expert in dirty talk or flirty compliments but honestly, Vic was fucking awful at it.

_“You look really sexy when you chew.”_

What???

_“The way you freaked the new guys out growling was really hot.”_

Ew.

_“Wouldn’t mind you growling at me like that.”_

Howler growled softly after that comment and Hawke wanted to vomit.

Was he into it?!?!

Maybe they were made for each other. This was beyond awful and he could just imagine what they must look like right now.

“The eggs are pretty good this morning aren’t they Hawke?”

Tilting his head in the direction Mouse’s voice came from Hawke realized now the older clone didn’t hear a word of the exchange right across from them. Giving a small nod he sighed heavily stabbing randomly at his plate before sticking his fork into his mouth.

He almost wishes he was deaf now as well.

___

Mouse wasn’t as blissfully unaware as the others might think, yes he was very happy and supportive of the others but discovered his own issue with the new couple. The first week of the relationship had been filled with soft kisses, smiles and snuggling everything Mouse would be up for one day if he ever met the right person but after that initial week of shyness, the two had leaped right into hot and heady.

Each time he would return to their room he’d find the door locked with a messy note stuck on the outside.

**Busy having fun! Do not disturb! That means** **EVERYONE!!!**

**H & V**

Mouse couldn’t hear what was going on in there but he didn’t mind all that much not being able to. It wasn’t a big deal at first, he knew they needed their alone time but he each time he’d return after a fair amount of time the sign was still up the door locked.

How...how many times could they have sex? Didn’t they get tired? Or thirsty? How could they go for that long just doing it? Weren’t they sore?

“They’re in the honeymoon stage of their relationship,” Blitz informed him while he was teaching him how to properly remove stitches during one of their medical training sessions. Watching him set his tools down Mouse turned his full attention to Blitz as he spoke and signed to him.

“The relationship is new, fresh, exciting. Learning new things about each other, new experiences. So that’s why they’re humping each other like ash-rabbits. Don’t worry it won’t last too long. Why don’t you say something?”

Making a face Mouse shook his head, how could he say something?

Finding happiness like this in their lives is rare not a moment could be wasted so he’d keep his mouth shut and smile. It wasn’t so awful he could deal with it.

On his way back from the clinic he found the door opened and took this chance to go inside. No one else around Mouse climbed up into his bunk took out his holopad and started reading some of the poems he and Hawke had found on the holonet. His eyes tiredly read the words on the screen as he silently imagined some of the places the poems spoke of wondering if he’d ever have the chance to visit them.

Holding back a yawn he eventually nodded off to enjoy a nap unaware that Howler and Vic were walking down the hall barely able to keep their hands off one another. Stumbling inside, Vic laughed when Howler pushed him onto his punk and started to already crawl on top of him pulling at his blacks.

“Y’know it’s kinda rude for you to assume I’m in the mood again,” Vic stated causing Howler to pause halting his hands from slipping under Vic’s shirt.

-So should I stop?-

Dragging him in for a kiss Vic made sure to deepen it before he pulled back just enough for Howl to see his smirk, “Not on your life. Get to biting you animal.” he teased laughing when he was tackled down for another kiss. Feelings Howler’s lips trail down to his neck Vic gasped softly a smile on his face when his lover started to leave small bites on his skin. Tilting his head back to make it easier for him Vic was about to comment on Howler’s apparent biting kink when he realized he was making eye contact with Mouse who looked half out of it.

When the realization hit him Mouse’s expression turned to horror his mouth falling open as screaming erupted in the tiny room.

___

“Boys believe it or not I too understand what is like to be in the honeymoon phase of a relationship.”

Vic and Sten were doing everything in their power not to make eye contact with their sergeant, both cringing when he began speaking to them in that tone. The dutiful father tone that meant a lecture.

“It’s exciting I know, you’ve realized you have that special someone now and all you wanna do it have fun and just get busy anywhere and everywhere you can. It’s understandable, especially at your age. And pretty damn exciting...I get it we’re only human.” Sten continued causing both of them to sink further into their chairs wanting this all to be over.

“But you can’t go overboard it isn’t fair to everyone else. Especially Mouse and Hawke, privacy is important but you shouldn’t take advantage of their patience and kindness.”

They both knew he had a point, nodding the duo were genuinely sorry and knew they owed them an apology.

**“I get that, we both do...but why is Blitzen here?”** Howler asked before gesturing to the medic who looked amused about the situation and was leaning against Sten’s desk.

“I’m here as your medical caretaker to inform you of safe sexual practices. I have a whole presentation set up and everything.”

“NO! W-we know! We’re safe!” Vic shouted, he and Howler sitting up quickly shaking their heads wildly hoping beyond all hope to stop him from taking out any sort of crudely made pictures he had created just to torture them.

That seemed to be enough for him and Blitz just shrugged and smiled at them. “I’m also here to inform you that there is no possible way either one of you can become pregnant.”

Sharing a look with one another Howler’s face showed utter confusion while Vic didn’t understand why they were being told this.

“Yeah...we know how procreation works Blitz...we’re men. That doesn’t happen to us.”

“Just had to be sure, not everyone seems to know that.”

The couple jumped a bit when Sten slammed his hands on his desk giving Blitz a dirty look at him as his face started turning red.

“Fuck you Blitzen! There are plenty of species out there where both male and female members can get knocked up! Okay?!”

“Yes but to not know how your own kind is made...really Sten.”

“Sh-shut up! The hell was I supposed to know?! It’s not like they tell you in training!”

Snapping his head at Vic and Howler after hearing a muffled wheeze he pointed at the door, the two jumped up speeding out into the hall bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. Howler actually sinking to the floor unable to stay balanced holding his stomach with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“This...is the best day of my life.” Vic cried, reaching down to help Howler up the moment they looked at each other they just ended up laughing again, knocking foreheads as they tried to support one another.

“I, I think we better go apologize to the guys…” Finally calming down enough Vic took Howler hand who nodded in agreement. They really did owe it to them.

-We’re so telling them about this right?-

“Oh hell yes, how can we not? This is gold!”

Beaming at Vic, Howler leaned over kissing his cheek. Yup, this guy was made for him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated guys! Seriously would love your feedback!!!


End file.
